The Eye of the Storm
by Akiko AutumnChild
Summary: The Winchester brothers are on the hunt for the monster that killed their mother. Whilst on their journey, they encounter a mysterious girl who hides a dark and dangerous secret. Is she the brother's next innocent to save... or a demon to kill?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic EVER! So I hope you all like it. If ya don't please let me know what you think needs improving. Or... if ya think it's FABULOUS then I'd love to hear that as well xD Cheers!**

**Lake City, Florida**

"Mia!"

"Mummy?"

"Mia sweetie, wake up."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing honey. We're just going for a little drive, ok."

"But it's dark."

"I know honey, but we have to go now! Put your gown on quickly!"

* * *

"Mummy! It's wet and cold! Why are we going out in the rain?" 

"Just keep your head down and you'll be fine! I'm putting you in the car now!"

The thunder rumbled in the distance. The rain started beating down faster and heavier.

"We're almost at the car Mia. It's ok."

Suddenly, the black night became as bright as day. Lightning struck the earth splitting a large tree down the middle. Mia screamed into her mother's shoulder and shut her eyes tight. As the large tree cracked and split it collapsed under its own weight and crashed into the little one story house.

"Mummy!" Mia cried.

Mia's mother didn't say anything. She shoved Mia into the car sucking in short, sharp breaths. The wind began to howl. Another ear splitting thunder roared from the heavens. Lightning began to hit the ground simultaneously around the perimeter of the car. Mia's drenched hair clung to the side of her face and a bead of water trickled down her nose. Light was everywhere. It was as if she were trapped in a large, blindingly white room. Mia couldn't see her mother anyway through the whiteness.

Another tree, smaller than the last, was suddenly hit by another rogue lightning bolt. The white energy connected with the tree and pulsed its way through the trunk. It surged into the ground. The tree exploded into a fiery staff and then crashed onto the roof of the run down station wagon. The windshield cracked under the pressure. Mia hid under the dashboard, screaming, huddle in a little ball. The windshield gave way and the glass smashed into tiny shards.

Then suddenly there was silence. The rain's heavy down poor subsided. The thunder stopped dead in its tracks. But the light remained. Mia slowly poked her head up from under the dash and looked around breathing heavily. She called for her mother, but no sound came from her tiny mouth. The car began to heat up, drying Mia's hair so that it began to stand on end. Like when you get static electricity. Bolts of electric energy started to spring from the surrounding white walls and worm their way, slowly, toward Mia. Without fear, Mia extended her little arm and reached out toward them with her tiny fingers. The energy connected with Mia and began to surge through her body sending a tingling sensation, like pins and needles, through her entire body.

For that brief moment it was as like time had been put on pause and then played back slowly for Mia's eyes only. But the car was still heating up making Mia nervous and the white energy was now closing in on her confining her space – like severe claustrophobia. The energy began to restrict itself until it had no where else to go but outward. Then with a heart wrenching scream the lightning bolt exploded casting light in all directions. Mia saw through the blinding light her mother wriggling and screaming like she was having an epileptic fit.

"MUMMY!"

And then there was darkness.

**

* * *

**

**17 Years Later**

Another miserable rainy day – grey clouds hanging over head; steady sheets of rain trickling down drainpipes and car windows; puddles forming in potholes and ditches; thunder rumbling softly in the distance threatening to get louder and angrier. A day to stay indoors… for most people.

The bell over the door rings as a dark haired, young woman enters the convenience store wearing a black leather jacket and grey jeans tucked into a pair of black biker boots. She breezes past the store clerk and heads straight to the back shelves. The geeky 15-year-old behind the counter eyes the woman awestruck at the sight of her attractive features – long legs, thin waist, bare midriff peaking through under the big jacket, halter top showing threw her wide neck shirt, big brown eyes lined with lots of black eye liner.

"Close your mouth, boy." the young woman said. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

The boy snaps out of his daze in a sudden panic, knocking his opened can of coke onto the floor. The woman continues searching the back shelves, her eyes gliding over the items.

"Bad weather we're having," the woman said after a long period of silence, her attention still on the items lining the neatly packed shelves.

The boy flinched and poked his head up from behind the counter. "Ye-ah, it is." He said finally then went back to his wiping up.

The woman ran her fingers softly over the packets of soup-mix and noodles. The wind outside started to howl and the thunder began to grow in intensity.

That's when the lightning hit.

A huge bolt connected to the ground just outside the store, blowing up the transformer on the electricity pole. Thunder crashed at the exact time of impact. It echoed in the clerk's ear drums. The store was black now. Fuses were blown and the power was knocked out for god knows how many blocks. The clerk started breathing quickly, his eyes attempting to focus in the black. Through the shadows he could see the young woman gliding amongst the shelves.

"Are you ok lady?"

She didn't say a word as she walked by him, her eyes glowed an intense bright blue through the darkness. The boy jumped back startled, his mouth dropped open again.

"Close your mouth, boy." The blue eyes disappeared after that, along with the woman.

* * *

Sam opened his sleepy eyes and found that his forehead was pressed against the window of his brother's car. Bright sunlight was shining threw causing Sam's head to throb from the glare. He groaned and shut his eyes. Just then a loud knock on the window announced that his big brother, Dean, was up and about. Sam groaned again, severely annoyed, and squinted through the brightness. 

"I hate mornings," he mumbled to himself.

"Rise and shine!" Dean chorused, flashing his pretty smile cheekily at his baby brother.

"Shut up Dean." Sam flung open the door and grabbed the coffee from his brother. "Thanks."

"Geez, aren't we a blissful ray of morning sunshine," Dean walked back around to the front of the car and rested himself against the hood.

"Maybe I would be a bit more cheery if I could move my neck," Sam retorted scornfully.

Dean just laughed under his breath at his moody brother.

He always got like that. Being out on the road constantly doesn't always agree with Sam Winchester. Dean Winchester on the other hand doesn't like to sit still for too long. But you can't blame a man; it's just the way that Dean was brought up. He never questioned it. In this particular family business sometimes it's necessary to make personal sacrifices. Sam, however, always found that fact hard to come to grips with. The life that the two brothers had been dragged into was not the life Sam had planned for himself. (No way in hell – pardon the pun.) Sam just gets a little restless from time to time. It'll pass soon.

Dean took another sip of his coffee.

"Where the hell are we?" Sam finally broke the silent coffee sipping.

Dean looked around. "Damn'd if I know."

"What?" Sam turned around to face the back of his brother's head. Dean remained propped against the car.

"You drove us here. Are you saying we're lost?"

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam, frowning. "Course not. I never get lost."

Sam shook his head, frustrated. "Don't mess with me this early Dean. I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

Dean smirked. Pissing of Sam was always amusing. "Relax man. So I don't know the name of every town we pass threw. But I know where we're going."

Sam rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "Great. Care to enlighten me."

Dean finished off his coffee with one large gulp. "Colorado."

"Why Colorado? What's leading us there? Are we meeting dad?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Geez man, don't you ever listen to the weather reports?"

"Ah... I think in our line of business we'd have more luck listening to the psychic hotline." Sam lowered his voice. "There's nothing supernatural about the weather Dean."

"Yeah well, explain severe lightning storms striking towns at intervals along the highway to Denver."

"Huh!" Sam smirked at his brother, amused. "I think being on the road's finally made you crack."

"What the hell you talking about?"

"So we're storm chasers now?"

"We're following a lead Sam. We go wherever the supernatural trail takes us."

"But bad weather's not supernatural. It's an unfortunate _natural_ event."

"Spirits manifest from electrical energy. These storms aren't following the _natural_ pattern." Dean emphasized natural in an annoyed tone. "That means something supernatural's behind it, and we're gonna find out what it is, and blast it's sorry ass back to hell."

Sam refrained from replying, feeling a little silly for not knowing that fact. After all, he was the brother going to college – or rather, was planning to go to college. Dean was the natural born hunter though. And a good hunter needs to know its prey.

Dean walked over and hoped into the driver's seat pulling the door shut with a loud bang. "If you need to stretch your legs, or go for a bathroom break, I suggest you doing it now, coz I'm not planning on making many stops." He smiled wickedly at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes and headed off to use the rest rooms at the truck stop. It wasn't something he was keen on doing. Back in the car Dean turned on his music, making the vehicle pulse with the sound of heavy metal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all two people who've read my story and reviewed it! Thanks for giving your thoughts! xD Here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Denver, Colorado**

_**A few days later**_

The city of Denver sat in the distance. It was closer than it looked from the grassy side of the road on the outskirts of the city. The mountains a hazy silhouette in the background; the sky surprisingly scarce of clouds, but they weren't far away.

Mia sat on the side of the road trying to remember the last time she had enjoyed such a fine, clear day. It was more difficult than expected. A light breeze rippled through her dark, wavy hair making her pull her leather jacket tighter around her body. She watched the cars drive by, the blank faces staring out at her. Strangers. Mia was never one to get attached to people, she made sure of that. It's too dangerous. It's not like she's not use to being alone though – it's how Mia's lived her life. Like a wandering gypsy, always on the move.

Mia's dark eyes blurred over the passers by. Yet for some reason one face stood out, it knocked her out of her daze. A dark haired young man sitting in the passage seat of a black car staring right at her, meeting her eyes. She followed his gaze as the car flew past. But no sooner had she met distant eyes with the man than their connection was severed as the car continued its route toward Denver. Mia thought nothing more of it and, picking up her big, green duffle bag, followed the road toward Denver. Another city, another day.

Sam pushed open the car door violently and hoped out, very eager to stretch his long legs. After days of almost non stop driving the brothers had finally reached their destination. Dean didn't want to waste anytime getting there because they had a job to do.

"Would ya ease up on the car Sam," Dean cringed at the site of Sam violating his baby.

"Well I'm sorry but being cramped in a car for three days tends to make me moody."

"Yeah, you've been moody a lot lately, but I seriously doubt it's coz of our travel arrangements."

"Whatever man," Sam turned his back to walk away. "I'm going for a walk."

"We've got work to do Sam!" Dean called after him.

Sam just waved a dead hand at him.

"Little brothers," mumbled Dean. "Frickin annoying!"

* * *

Sam walked off down the street enjoying the exercise. He didn't really intend to be so rude to his brother, but sometimes you just need your time apart – especially after days of listening to Dean sing along to his extremely loud music. He kept walking until he reached a nice grassy spot at the edge of a lake near the city park. He left the sidewalk and collapsed onto the soft grass, closing his eyes for a moment of peace. 

"Thanks a lot. I've got it from here." A voice interrupted Sam from his slumber followed by the strong smell of fumes.

He jerked awake and looked up from where he was lying. People walking by must have thought he was strange because, you gotta admit, a guy lying spread eagle on the grass dosing tends to look outta place.

He sat up when he noticed a young woman getting out of a large, rusty pick-up truck. She was lugging a heavy, green duffle bag over her shoulder. She looked vaguely familiar. Sam didn't realize he was staring at her so intently until she court him. She had the most intense bright, blue eyes. And, in the off chance of not sounding like Dean, she was damn attractive. His stomach gave a little lurch, but he didn't break eye contact, he just smiled and gave a little wave.

She smiled weakly back, eyeing him curiously. "Nice spot for a nap."

"Ah, yeah," Sam grinned, feeling a little self conscious. "Beats the front seat of a car though."

"I'd take the car over the grass any day," she replied taking a few steps toward him.

"Yeah?"

"Warmer."

"Ah, well, it's not my car it's my brother's. And he tends to sing along with the music. A few weeks of that and you'd be joining me on the grass."

The blue eyed girl smiled intently at him, the wind catching her dark hair.

Sam smiled back sheepishly. _Nice one, _he thought. "Well, ah, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I got ya," she winked.

The breeze began to pick up making the mysterious girl shiver. The clouds had made their way closer and were now sitting above them.

"Strange weather in these parts," Sam tried to avert the subject. "Is it always like this?"

The girl flinched slightly at Sam's words as if she was lost in her thoughts for a moment and then suddenly jerked from them. "Ah, I wouldn't know. I'm just passing through."

"Me too."

The two remained silent for a bit; Sam resting one arm on his knee while the other supported him; the mysterious blue eyed girl clutching her duffle bag. That's when it started to rain lightly, and the clouds became grey.

"Ah man," Sam jumped up off the grass. "Perfect." He looked up and found that the girl had taken off. "Perfect."

**And that was Chapter 2. Please let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I did what u said katie - here's chapter 3! It was originally shorter but I added a little extra. Hope u like it!And remember peoples.. please review!**

Mia quickly crossed the street and entered the lobby of some corporate office building. She took a seat next to the entrance, ignoring the looks she got from the executives heading toward the elevator – with their fancy suits and power ties. Looking through the large, tinted windows she saw the young man standing in the park getting soaked by the rain. He glanced up and down the street, dumb-founded, before deciding to take off.

Mia sighed.

"Can I help you m'am?"

Mia jumped, startled. Turning around in her seat she found a stern looking woman, dressed in a knee-length skirt with matching jacket and wearing high heels, standing in front of her.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman said, eyeing Mia suspiciously.

Mia looked down at her tattered grey jeans with holes at the knees, her big black boots encrusted with dry mud, and the enormous green duffle bag sitting at her feet. Not exactly corporate material.

"Oh," Mia smiled innocently. "No, I don't."

The woman raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"But I was wondering... Are you guys still having that two for one sale on paper clips? Coz I can never get enough of those suckers."

That sent the hair pins flying.

"Ok! You've had your fun," the woman's eyes bulged. "Please remove yourself from this building!" The woman pointed a sharp finger toward the door.

"Alright," Mia said defensively trying really hard not to smile. "I know where the door is." Mia took two steps to her right and pushed opened the glass door.

Once outside Mia closed her eyes and began to feel a tingling pulse go through her body.

"There you are." She said to herself after a moment concentrating.

Two seconds later the power to the office building went out. Mia opened her eyes and smirked wickedly.

* * *

Back at the motel Dean had his instruments of destruction laid out on the table, ready to be cleaned and maintained. Over on one of the queen sized beds sat his father's journal. Sam burst through the door dripping wet. 

"Whoa, where the hell have you been?" Dean laughed at the state of his brother.

"Sight seeing," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Did ya bring me anything?" Dean asked while reloading his shot gun with rock salt – the perfect spirit repellant.

"Yeah." Sam took off his soaked jacket and threw it at Dean.

Dean quickly ducked. "Man, you try that again and I'll shoot your ass!"

Sam grinned. "Keep your panties on. I'm going for a shower."

"Ha. That's child's play Sammy. This is a big boy's game."

Sam didn't answer. He just closed the bathroom door and turned on the water in the shower, drowning out his brother's mumbling. As he hopped under the shower head, and let the warm water send some heat back through his body, his mind couldn't help wander back to his encounter with the mysterious girl. He didn't know why but something about that girl didn't seem right. Why did she suddenly disappear when it started to rain?

_Come on Sam. Get real: Because she didn't want to get wet._

Sam ran his fingers through his wet hair and closed his eyes, sending all thoughts from his mind. All that traveling with Dean must have caught up with him. A good night sleep in a comfortable bed should help.

Then suddenly, a sharp pain pieced his temples making him grab his forehead. He groaned as the pain took over. He shut his eyes fiercely trying to relieve the pressure from his head. But when he closed his eyes images began to flash erratically across his mind.

"Oh god!" he moaned. "Not again!"

_Pitch black. But then… faces. Random faces flash like lightning strikes through the black. A dark haired woman and a little girl. A man with a busy beard and his curly haired wife. A group of children playing. An elderly woman watching, smiling. A tall teenage boy wearing a black leather jacket. A trucker. A pimply convenience store clerk. Then out of the black two intensely bright blue eyes blink open – _

Sam opened his eyes, the pain suddenly gone. Breathing heavily he turned the water off and grabbed a towel. His wet, muscular body glistens in the over head lights as he looks at himself, wide-eyed, in the bathroom mirror.

"You alright in there Sam?" his brother's concerned voice called from the other room.

"Ah," Sam blinked out of his daze trying to pull his head around what just happened. "Yeah…" He made eye contact with his reflection's worried eyes once more. "I'm fine."

* * *

As soon as Sam exited the bathroom, towel around his waist, he was confronted by Dean.

"You alright man?"

"Yeah, just tired," Sam replied, a little disoriented.

"Well, get dressed and have some coffee. We've got work to do. It's getting dark and those spirits won't send themselves to hell." Dean picked up his bag from the table, filled with newly reloaded weapons, and made for the door.

"Dean," Sam started, "we just got here. Can't it wait till morning?"

Dean looked back at Sam. "We don't have time to wait till morning Sam. You know these things prefer the dark. If we don't hunt this thing down now, whatever the hell it is, we might miss it."

"But we don't even know if there's anything worth hunting here."

Dean frowned at Sam. Something was wrong with him, he could sense it. "We've been over this Sam. I've been doing this for some time now and I think I know when something weird is going on." Dean eyed his brother suspiciously. Why was he acting weird? "Are you sure you're ok?" He said after a silent moment.

"Yes for the thousandth time!" Sam raised his voice, annoyed.

"Good." Dean said firmly. "Put some clothes on and get in the car."

Dean closed the door to the motel room behind him, leaving Sam blowing steam out of his ears. Sam hates it when Dean plays the 'big brother card'.

When Sam finally emerged from the motel and hoped in the car, his ears were met with the daily weather report that Dean had tuned into on the radio.

"What's this?" he asked.

"They're broadcasting a storm warning."

"What?" Sam looked out his window as Dean pulled the car out of the parking lot in front of the cheap motel. "But there isn't a cloud in the sky."

"They're playing it safe. These freak lightning storms appear to hit without warning."

"So you really think some sort of spirit's causing these storms?"

"Well there's that possibility."

"I've never heard of a spirit doing anything to that kind of magnitude," Sam said. "Are we really equipped to handle this?"

"There's a first time for everything."

Sam turned his head sharply and looked at his brother. "I hope you know what you're doing Dean."

Dean didn't say a word he just kept his eyes focused on the road.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I'll check dad's journal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I regret to inform to whoever may be reading my story that I wasn't planning on writing anymore coz I was having trouble on what to write next - I got SO frustrated. But then I read my reviews and felt happy to know that at least a couple of people where enjoying it. And that's when I got a burst of inspiration and was able to complete this chapter. Thanks a bunch guys! Here's what I came up with...**

The music started to boom through the brick walls of the downtown nightclub. People were lined up outside dressed in an array of fashions, some of which seemed a bit drafty for nighttime. Dean sat in his car across the street drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. His eyes kept wandering over to the care free youth waiting in anticipation to go in for a fun night out.

"That's right milk it up," he said to himself. "If only you knew what lurked in the shadows. Then you wouldn't be so quick to go out and party. Huh. No sir-ree."

Suddenly the passenger door opened and Dean quickly tried to cover up the fact that he was talking to himself.

"Finally!" he said as Sam hoped into the car. "What took you so long?"

"The internet isn't always a quick and easy source for information," Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, why you were playing on the computers in that café I was going to head of with those nice girls over there, into that building with the loud music and alcohol. Coz god knows I could use a drink."

Sam ignored his brother remark "You wanna know what I found or what?"

"Do tell." Dean closed his eyes and rested back in his chair. He knew that this was going to take awhile so, might as well get comfortable.

"Dad's journal was pretty vague but, it did mention previous sightings of mischief spirits, spirits that we've encountered before." Sam began.

"Oh yeah?"

"He called them Phantom Travelers," Sam paused for dramatic effect. "Ring any bells?"

Dean opened his eyes – really wide. "That demon that brought down those planes."

"Yep."

"Had a good reason for being afraid of flying didn't I."

Sam smiled, remembering his brother's reaction to flying.

"Yeah," Dean sat up, "but that was a demon Sam, not a mischief spirit. That thing had some serious bad ass issues."

"Well, that we couldn't of predicted. Dad says that certain spirits like to haunt modes of transport or even certain roadways. Like that haunted truck we encountered."

"Boy, that son-of-a-bitch had it coming," Dean reminisced about their encounter with the phantom truck, which was not all bad. Dean was reunited with an old girlfriend and him and Sam defeated evil, once again.

"These spirits haunt particular locations or vehicles due to a specific tragedy associated with those routes. There have been sightings dating back to the 1600s of phantom travelers appearing out of thin air and then suddenly vanishing without a trace. Oh and – this is interesting – some of these spirits have even appeared as hitch hikers."

"Skip the prologue Sam, we know this already. Get to the good stuff."

"Well… that kinda was the good stuff."

Dean stared at Sam bug-eyed. "What?"

"Well, all of that was in the journal. The only thing I looked up on the net was to see if the Denver highway had any sightings or connections… But I got nothing."

The brothers didn't say anything for a moment. Sam had already talked enough for both of them and Dean was too lost in thought to speak.

After a long moment of quiet reflection Dean finally stirred. He flung his door open and went straight for the car's trunk. Sam followed.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"We did it your way, now it's my turn." He said while rummaging through the trunk adding some instruments to his bag of weapons.

"Dean," Sam tried again. "If there really is a spirit out there it's not making itself known. It's not a threat!"

Dean slammed the trunk shut, ignoring Sam. Sam huffed and went to get back into the car just as Dean shoved the bag in the back seat and got in the car himself.

"I'm not giving up Sam," Dean started the engine. "Something's not right. Those storms, the trail…"

That's when something really weird happened. The music blasting from the nightclub suddenly stopped. Yet the internet café across from the club still had power, and so did the surrounding buildings. A few minutes passed and the music started up again. The brothers looked at each other. A few more moments passed and an office building two doors up suddenly lost power, while all the surrounding buildings remained lit up. Sam remained speechless. Dean however reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out his home-made electromagnetic field meter – otherwise known as an EMF detector used for measuring changes in magnetic fields i.e. supernatural activity.

"Damn," he cursed allowed. "I really wish I had put money on this." He smirked at Sam's silence – obviously wounded by the fact that he was wrong… AGAIN. He switched the EMF detector on and sped off in the direction of the freak power outages.

"We've got ourselves a winner."

The streets became quieter as the two brothers headed out from the inner city following the strange electrical phenomenon. Every time a random building decided to blow a fuse the EMF detector went crazy. However after having left the busy streets Dean had to slow the vehicle down in order to track the supernatural disturbance. The readings from the EMF detector were becoming scattered and more buildings were being affected making it difficult to tell where it was all coming from.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam said after the disturbances began to grow. "How is no one noticing this?"

"Power outages happen all the time Sam. How are these city slickers suppose to know the difference between what's natural and what's supernatural? Where would we come in?" Dean smiled to himself.

"The energy's spreading though. It's like a ripple effect only in reverse," Sam said in bewilderment.

Dean frowned. "A ripple effect?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Like when you drop a stone into a pond, or something to that effect."

"I know what ripples are," Dean said defensively. "But ripples are driven away from their source. If this is working in reverse…"

Sam suddenly clicked on and both brothers met each others eyes.

"Shit." Dean said flatly and put his foot down on the accelerator.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The lightning erupted from the dark alley way like white fire. Thunder exploded through the still night. A dark figure was thrown from the alley onto the street. A dark car swerved dangerously, as it drove down the adjoinging street, and braked short of hitting the figure lying in the middle of the road.

"Holy hell!" cried Dean. "You tell me that's not frickin natural!"

Sam gaped in awe, his mouth hanging open. "Dean, is that your scary ass spirit in there?"

"It's bigger than I thought. But I think it's safe to say that we found the source." The brother's exited the car, Dean slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Go check if that guy's alright." Dean gestured over to the limp figure. "I'm going to see what we're up against."

"No! Dean!" But it was too late. Dean had already run across the street and was about to enter the alley. Sam cursed.

Light was still flickering in the alleyway. The worst appeared to be over. Dean reached the entrance and cautiously peeked inside. Suddenly there was darkness, the flickering ceased.

"Where the _hell_ are you?" He mumbled to himself. He couldn't make out much in the darkness, the shadows appeared distorted, and his vision had been compromised from the sudden blinding burst of lightning out onto the street. Dean pulled out the shotgun from inside his bag of tricks and then stepped into the alley.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sam called and then slide to a halt at the injured man. The figure on the ground began to stir. Finally he was able to lift his head and look up at Sam. The horrific expression on his face made Sam lean back. Then, before he could stop him, the man leapt up and took off at lightning speed. Sam watched him in disbelief, trying to take it all in, and then decided to rejoin Dean.

As soon as Dean stepped into the alleyway the air became heavy. The hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle and stand on end. Dean raised the shotgun to eye level, senses on high alert now.

"Come out come out where ever you are." His eyes darted from side to side, noticing every movement through the shadows. The wind began to howl and whirl around him. He could sense whatever it was didn't like him entering its space.

"I know you're in here you son-of-a-bitch."

Something stirred in the corner of his eye.

It came out from behind the dumpster and grabbed the shot gun, smacking a fist in his jaw. Now, Dean's been through his fair share of spirits, entities and poltergeists to know that they don't usually do that.

"Dean?" Sam called down the black alleyway.

"Yeah." He replied, his pride severely wounded.

Sam ran to meet his brother just as a shadowy figure crept out of the alley, disappearing round the corner.

"You alright man? Did you get it?"

"No, it took off."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. But it's got a good right hook," Dean rubbed his jaw.

Sam frowned. "What?"

"I don't know. Let's go." Dean was as confused as Sam and didn't want to waste time standing around.

The brother's excited the alleyway and headed up the street. Dean replaced the shot gun back in the bag. It was quiet now.

"What kind of spirit attacks in the physical?" Sam asked, eager for answers because nothing was making sense.

"Possession." Was all Dean said.

"Demons?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Then this is way bigger than we thought," Sam reasoned.

"Or maybe it's our lucky break." Dean said.

Sam stopped in his tracks. Dean turned around and met his brother's concerned eyes.

"You think its?" Sam asked wide eyed.

"No." Dean said flatly. "This thing's on the run. Its feeling threatened."

"Then if it's not the demon we're after why are we chasing it?"

"Coz it's a demon, Sam! And right now it's in the body of some innocent person!"

Sam exhaled sharply, frustrated.

"Besides," Dean broke the silence, "maybe it knows something."

**Please let me know what you think of chapter 4. And in regard to a review concerning Mia's intentions - all will be revealed in good time. My aim was to keep people guessing coz that's what a mystery or suspense story is suppose to do so YAY! for me for pulling it off! But seriously if you do get really confused at any point let me know and I'll try fix it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to apologise for my lame attempt at a flash back into events from a couple of Supernatural episodes from Chapter 4. That was not my favourite part of the chapter but hey! i needed something to make everything fit. I also want to apologise for using the word lame. Well here's Chapter 5. **

Mia sprinted silently up the street. She just kept on running – she couldn't stop. Up the deserted sidewalk, down another street and then across the road into an abandoned lot. Her body had this overwhelming urge to collapse in a heap, but her mind had other plans. The abandoned lot was wedged in between two third rate apartment buildings and was scattered with litter, old furniture and trash cans. A large wire fence separated the lot from a small alleyway behind the buildings. A dead end. But Mia couldn't stop, she had to keep going. She ran at the fence and then leapt up onto it like a tree monkey, fingers laced through the wire. She pulled herself up and then clumsily hopped down on the other side. As soon as her feet hit the ground she was off again up the dark alley. All the time she had been running her mind was racing along with her. A mixture of confusion, hysteria and fear lined her thoughts. She wasn't quite sure what had really happened back there. The only things swirling around in her mind were four simply words – _What's happening to me? _

Mia's eyes were burning and her vision was starting to go blurry. Running through the dark alleyway, away from the street lights, she couldn't even make out blurry shapes. Her face was hot, but it wasn't from the running. She couldn't even acknowledge the cool breeze that caressed her face. The heat was rising through her body at a rapid rate. Her hands copped the worst of it. Fire burned through her veins collecting at the tips of her fingers. It scared the hell out of her. Along with the rising heat came a terrifying feeling of uncontrollable proportions.

The alleyway finally ended and Mia was thrust out onto the street again. She was no longer sprinting, her pace had first slowed to a jog but now she was reduced to stumbling. She wandered out onto the road not noticing the approaching headlights. The oncoming car screeched to a halt inches before hitting Mia. The man behind the wheel blared his horn.

"What are you crazy! Get out of the freakin way!"

Mia's eyes began to tear. She couldn't handle the heat anymore. Sweat dripped down her face and off her fingers as she outstretched her hand, palm facing the rude man in the vehicle.

"No," she said, exhausted. "You get out of my way."

The bright light engulfed the street, turning night into day. The fire flowed out of Mia's body through her palm in the form of white lightning. It struck the car, breaking the windshield. Smaller bolts bounced off the exterior and shot out in all directions. The bulbs in the street lights burst into tiny shards of glass and power poles started to catch on fire. The man inside the car was screaming. However Mia stood like a glowing statue in the middle of the street – her eyes a fierce and threatening, ice blue, her hair whirled around her face in a deathly, gleaming white.

The force from the explosion propelling from Mia's palm was so intense. Everything on the opposite side of her opened hand was forced backward. Anything too heavy to move with the force was stripped to pieces. And then, as intense as that moment was, all of sudden it was dark… and calm… and silent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait." The brother's stopped as they reached an intersection. They had left the car back where Dean had swerved to miss that guy, too focused on the chase to go back. They had been running up the street following the EMF detector's readings again in hopes of finding the thing that had almost killed that man. The trail was still hot.

"What's the matter?" Dean turned to his brother.

"Something's wrong," Sam said.

Dean looked at his brother, concerned.

Just before it happened Sam turned his head to look down the street. A few blocks down a bright explosion lit up the night. As soon as the light exploded from the street Sam groaned in pain, his hands flying up to his temples.

"Argh! Not again!" his knees buckled underneath him.

"Sam!" Dean caught his brother before he made it to the ground.

"Dean! I can't stop it! ARGH!" he cried out in agony. Somehow the blinding light was affecting him. It felt like his mind was splitting against the severe pressure.

"Sam!" Dean's knees buckled and he collapsed under his not-so-little brother's weight. Sam had passed out from the pain. "Come on man! Wake up!" Dean kept turning his head from his brother's lifeless form to where the explosion had come from with a panic stricken face. "Wha- What the hell!"

Dean dragged Sam off the road and leaned him up against a wall of a building.

"Sam." Dean slapped him round a bit, lightly but firm.

Sam awoke violently, breathing heavily.

"Dean!" he cried, hysterical.

"It's alright man," Dean said reassuringly.

Sam shook his head wildly and tried to get up. "No! No it's not!"

"Whoa!" Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders forcing him to remain seated. "You're not going anywhere just yet. Not until you tell me what the hell just happened?"

Sam relaxed against the brick wall for a moment and tried to regain his focus. "I don't know." He finally said.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Sam said. "I'm fine now."

"Good." Dean stood up and held out his hand. Sam grabbed it and stood up with the help of his brother. "We'll figure out an explanation for you later."

"Fine," Sam said flatly and then made to head off down the street toward where the explosion came from.

"Wait a sec," Dean grabbed his brother's shirt. "You're in no shape to hunt a demon. Go get the car."

"I'm not a kid Dean. I can handle it!"

"Go and get the car, Sam." Dean replied sternly.

Sam glared at Dean. Finally he turned away to head back down the street they came from. Satisfied, Dean entered the adjacent street prepared to meet with whatever nightmare lurked beyond. "I'll handle this bastard."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was worse than the previous attack. The street looked like a bomb had been dropped on it. The road was ripped up. Street lights and power lines stood at dangerous angles. Small spot fires stilled burned at the edges of the destruction. The stripped frame of the victim's car sat on the road on the brink of crumbling into dust. Dean stopped in his tracks when he saw the damage. He stared in disbelief and cursed at himself for not being able to prevent it. With the street lights destroyed he couldn't make out any sign of bodies. The moon's glow only allowed large shapes to penetrate the black. Dean pulled out the EMF detector once more… nothing. No supernatural activity what so ever. Now, it was over.

"Damn it!" Dean cried. He cursed severely and kicked anything that was still standing. "I can't believe this!"

"_Help."_

Dean stopped his ranting at the sudden appearance of the faint sound. "Hello?" Dean called out. His eyes searched for the source of the voice. "Where are you?"

Another soft groan came from somewhere near by.

And then he saw it. A dark form lay in the center of the road right in front of the ruined vehicle. Dean ran over to the figure on the ground.

"You're ok," he said trying to sound calm. He leant down next to her.

"No," she said faintly. "get…. hurt."

"Don't speak. I've got you now. You're safe." He picked up the woman's weak body. "Sam!"

** I'd love to hear your honest opions. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dedicate this chapter to VisionGurl. I finished my chapter now you have to finish yours lol!! Sorry it took so long guys. Hope you like it xD**

"_Mia wait!" Sam jogged across the run down basketball court splashing through puddles. He reached out his hand and gently grabbed the girl's arm. "What are you doing?"_

_The girl turned around to face Sam, her dark pony tail whipping around her face. She looked up at him with sad eyes, their dark brown colour fading into a sullen grey, reflecting the sky._

"_Mia, what's wrong?" Sam's gentle touch moved to her face and caressed her cheek._

_She pulled his hand away. "Please Slade. Don't make this any harder than it already is."_

_Sam frowned. Slade? He adjusted the backpack that was slung over his shoulder. As he did he court a glimpse of his reflection in a puddle by his feet. Staring back at him with dark blue eyes was the reflection of a teenage boy, no older than 16 or 17 years old. The reflection had messy black hair that stood on end and he was wearing baggy blue wash jeans with a yellow T-Shirt and black leather jacket. Sam stared at the reflection in bewilderment for a moment._

"_What are you talking about Mia?" he returned his gaze to the girl, but she would not look at him. _

"_I have to go," she said just as a few drops of rain started to fall._

_Sam's eyes widened. "What?!"_

"_Please Slade." Mia begged and then began to turn away. Sam quickly moved his body in front of hers, blocking her path._

"_Go where?" he said, resting his hand back on her arm._

"_Just away," she still wouldn't look at him. Now more drops of rain started to fall. Sam lifted Mia's chin and looked into her icy blue eyes. Water trickled down her face like tears. _

"_Are those tears for me?" Sam said warmly._

"_I don't do tears." Mia replied sternly, and then added a little smile. _

_Sam returned the smile. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. The rain gives you away."_

_Mia's smile faded. _

"_You don't have to run away, you know." He said._

"_Yes I do," Mia replied. "I'm too dangerous Slade. People will get hurt."_

_Sam shook his head, eyes still locked with Mia's. "You won't hurt me." He moved closer, letting his backpack slip off his shoulder, and pulled Mia into his arms pressing her body against his. Their lips met and they both fell into each other's embrace. Rain continued to beat down, soaking their skin. Mia pushed her hands inside Sam's leather jacket and felt them slip under his shirt and touch his back. Sam ran his fingers over her soft skin, breathing her in. The warmth of the kiss blocked out the cold sting of the rain masking the world from their senses. The rain, the schoolyard, the whole world was oblivious to them… but the thunder wasn't. A soft rumbling grew in the distance. _

_Mia pulled her lips away from Sam's but remained in the embrace. She looked down at her reflection and saw the bright blue eyes staring back at her. She pulled away from Sam. _

"_Goodbye Slade."_

_Sam watched her turn and begin to walk away through the beating rain. _

"_Bullshit! This isn't goodbye!" he called after her. "Running away from your problems won't solve them Mia!" _

_Mia stopped in her tracks and turned back to face Sam. "I never said I was running away from them."_

"_So, what then? You're running away from me?"_

_She looked at him, his face painted with both anger and sadness. "You know that's not true. This is the only answer. If I stay here then everyone I care about will be in danger. I can't take that risk."_

_Sam felt himself exhale sharply in order to vent some frustration. "Stop with the heroic crap. I know you better than anyone ever has. You confided in me, told me your deepest darkest secret, and now you want to bale?! I never gave up on you so don't you give up on me!" _

_Mia sighed. "Sam…" His name was uttered so softly it was like a whisper that echoed through the mind. The vibrations rippled through the air moving in slow motion from Mia's lips. Everything was becoming distorted – the surroundings started to break away. And then… _

Sam opened his eyes. "Mia?"

He sat up in his bed and looked around the room. It was full of shadows and the faint sound of snoring. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and then looked over at his brother's sleeping form. He rubbed his forehead with his finger tips trying to think… or relax. One of the two. What he wouldn't give for one undisturbed night of sleep. He glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table, crammed between the two beds. Its red numbers glowed in the dark – 04:27. He sighed again. _Almost._

Sam lay back down, trying to get comfortable again. Like that was possible now. He stared at the ceiling, fixated on one spot for who knows how long, thinking. Since that night – the night him and Dean had found that girl, Mia, past out in the street – he kept having these weird dreams. The weird part though… it wasn't weird. It was as if he were reliving one of his own memories. He recognized the scenery, he knew where he was, what he was doing there, what he did the day before. Everything was familiar… except for the fact that it wasn't his memory.

_Forget this._ Sam threw back the covers and made his way through the dark searching for his bag.

"Argh! God damn it!" He cursed under his breath – he found Dean's bag. Would have been less painful if it had been the one he kept his clothes in.

He managed to find his way to the bathroom and flick on the light, blinding himself in the process. He stumbled over to the basin and looked at himself in the mirror – eyes hidden under his messy dark brown hair.

Sleep was pointless now – too many things to think about. Sam's senses were tingling. This didn't feel like a normal job, not that this type of work could ever be classified as "normal", but according to Dean it wasn't over yet. They still hadn't properly identified the "thing", and until they did Dean was not going to be satisfied.

Sam's mind was racing, all thoughts colliding together making everything utterly confusing. In a nutshell, he was having visions again (big surprise there). The first one, intense and extremely painful, was exactly the same as the ones that had led him to Max – a young man, like Sam, with psychic abilities. One vision. Except this vision had one major difference… it wasn't of the future. It wasn't even a whole vision, just scattered images. _What the hell was that about?_ And now he's having dreams, not visions, dreams about a girl he met four days ago. "Huh." Sam smirked. He knew what his brother would have to say about that. Which is why Dean wasn't going to find out… well, at least not until the facts started coming together.

Sam turned on the cold tap and let the water run, splashing his face a few time letting the icy chill refresh him. Grabbing some clothes from the opened bag on the bathroom floor he quickly got dressed and then made for the door. He quietly made his way across the room, making sure he didn't wake Dean, grabbing the car keys from the rickety table as he did. The door closed softly behind him while Dean continued counting sheep.

* * *

The nurse looked up at Sam with bored eyes. She was sitting behind a high white counter clicking away on a computer. "What was the name again?" she said. 

"Sierra Marks," Sam answered, leaning his forearms on the counter top.

"You know visiting hours don't start for another hour?" the nurse eyed Sam curiously while her fingers continued to flail about the keyboard. "Why are you such an early bird?"

"It's been four days since she checked in," Sam answered with puppy dog eyes. "I just wanted to see how she was doing."

The nurse's fingers finally ceased typing while her green eyes scanned the computer screen. "Hmph." The nurse's forehead creased as her eyes spotted something questionable. "Well, it appears Sierra Marks is doing fine."  
Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"She checked herself out two days ago."

Sam cocked his head. "What?"

"That's what it says," the nurse scanned the screen once more.

"Well can you make sure?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Debbie!" the nurse spun her swivel chair round and called out to a woman heading down the hall, also dressed in nurse's whites. "Debbie, do you know what's going on with the patient in room 209? Sierra Marks?"

Debbie frowned and walked back to the reception area. "209? She under went a physical to determine the cause for her collapse, but nothing was found. They put it down to fatigue but wanted to keep her in for a few days observation."

"Was her check out authorized?"

"Yes, but she left in such a hurry she forgot her personal effects."

Sam raised his eyebrows at the news. "Do you still have her personal effects?"

Now it was Debbie's turn to raise her eyebrows, but she only raised one. "And how do you know Sierra Marks?"

"Ah," Sam tried to think quickly, a useful skill to have in this line of work. "We go to school together. We're just passing through on our way to California. Can't wait until spring break you know." Sam gave his best 'yes I'm telling the truth' pretty boy smile to the nurse.

"Fine," Debbie said after a moment of suspicious up and down looks. "Come with me."

Sam followed the woman up the hall and around the corner, his height very noticeable against her short stout stature. They came to a stop outside a door to what looked like an office or records room. As Debbie went to open the door Sam's cell phone began to ring. He instinctively reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the cell. He tried to smile sweetly at Debbie but her impatience was beginning to show. Someone wasn't a morning person.

"Sorry, won't be a sec." Sam turned away. "Hey." He said softly.

"Where the hell are you?!" Dean's voice blared through the cell phone. Sam grimaced, afraid that Debbie might here.

"Another school friend worried about Sierra," Sam directed to Debbie, and then moved further away down the hall. "I'm at the hospital."

"What the hell are you doing there? Do you know how worried I've been!? You can't just take off like that Sammy, especially in _my _car!"

"Would you calm down? Geez, you sound like dad."

"Why are you at the hospital?" Dean repeated, sounding worried. "You're not hurt?"

"No man, I'm fine." Sam looked back to see if Debbie had returned, but the coast was clear. "I'm just following a hunch?"

"A hunch?" There was silence on the other end.

"Dean?"

"We hit the jackpot the day we arrive, then all of a sudden the trail goes cold… and now you've got a _hunch_?"

"Yeah," Sam knew it sounded iffy.

"Ha, well that's great Sammy. And when where you planning on telling _me_?!"

"I wanted to get some facts straight."

"And have you?"

Sam hesitated recalling his dreams. "Ah… not exactly."

"We're supposed to be working together! When did you decide to take the lead on this one huh?"

Just then the office door knob began to turn.

"Ah man, I gotta go," Sam said hearing the door hinges creak as Debbie opened the door.

"Hey we're not finished here."

"Meet me at the park. It's only a few blocks up from the motel. I'll finish here and then fill you in."

"Man, you are in such deep sh–"

Sam pressed the end call button and spun around to face Debbie with a warm smile.

"Here are your friend's belongings," she said and handed a small bag to Sam.

"Thank you so much," Sam beamed appreciatively and then quickly made his way back down the hall and out the hospital entrance, all before Debbie had time to exhale.


	7. Chapter 7

**And then there were 7... 7 chapters... chapter 7... the 7th chapter... please enjoy!**

The morning sun's soft rays of light glittered on the lake's surface. At the water's edge ducks waded out into the shallows for a morning swim. A cool breeze rippled through the trees making the leaves flitter about as if they were dancing to greet the day. The mood was peaceful and serene – it pissed Dean off!

As he sat uncomfortably on the park bench staring out at the cold, flat lake, _blinded_ by the sun's glare, he was surrounded by the irritable happiness of a fresh and pleasant morning. Happiness that was being spread by young couples, wearing matching stretchy bike shorts, jogging through the trees in order to keep their toned bodies fit and perfect before heading off for a normal day at the office.

He sneered at them as they ran past. "How could people be this lively this early?" He said irritably under his breath. "Never heard of a snooze button?!"

Even a perky blonde running by in a tight tank top couldn't get him out of his mood.

He sat there twiddling his numbs ready to give up. He exhaled, itching with irritation. As he prepared to storm off his attention turned to something of which he could take his frustration and annoyance out on. Sam was heading his way.

"What the hell took you so long!?" Dean berated Sam as soon as he was within range. "I've been waiting here for ages!"

"Sorry," Sam said, sounding a little taken aback. "Boy, you sure got out on the wrong side of the bed."

"Don't start with me Sam," Dean warned, pointing his index finger sharply at Sam. Sam sniggered. Dean's grumpy moods were usually an entertaining sight.

The brother's stood amongst the trees not speaking, lost for words. This past week was not one of Dean's favourites. This job was driving him insane, and not just that, Sammy was too.

"What the hell's going on Sam?" Dean spoke up.

Sam sighed, breathing out the words that needed to be said so that they drifted away with the wind.

"And no bullshit this time. Tell me straight." Dean looked Sam square in the eye letting him know he was dead serious. Something was not right.

Sam sighed again, his eyes travelled out over the lake. "Alright, here it goes." Sam held out the small bag he'd gotten from the hospital. "I went to the hospital to check on Sierra… and I got these."

Dean reached out and took the bag. Inside he found an old wallet and a beat up looking cell phone, its battery long dead. "Yeah?" He said while flipping through the wallet. His fingers passed over a driver's license, a few business cards, folded pieces of paper and a bunch of credit cards – no cash.

"She wasn't there Dean."

Dean looked up. "Interesting." He said.

"She checked herself out two days ago," Sam said eyebrows arched in bewilderment. "Can you believe it? After the state we found her in."

"No not that," Dean shook his head and returned his attention to the opened wallet. He pulled out the credit cards. "Check this out."

Sam took the cards from Dean and glanced over them. They were all from different banks in different states and, the interesting part, signed with different names.

"It seems this girl has a knack for credit card fraud," he said with a grin. "She'd fit right in in our family."

"Huh. It doesn't make sense," Sam said, more to himself than to Dean.

"What?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"This girl. Something's not adding up but I know it has to do with her," Sam said thinking hard making his forehead crease.

"Dude," Dean snatched away the cards and replaced them in the wallet. "Ease up. You'll get wrinkles." He shoved the wallet back in the bag with the cell and began to walk off to where Sam had parked his beloved car. Sam turned and trudged after him.

"No Dean, just listen for a sec. I really think I'm onto something."

Dean stopped walking and turned back to face Sam. He had a bid 'wise guy' grin on his face. "Now Sammy," he said, his voice tanged with mocking ridicule. "I think I recall you telling me at one stage, hmm what was it again?" He scratched his head, pausing for dramatic effect. "Start using you upstairs brain. You're reading way too much into this." He turned, rolled his eyes, and continued walking. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

Sam didn't move. He stood there, under the tall trees, with his mouth open. He choked on a laugh, but not the 'ha ha that's funny!' sort of laugh. He was stunned. "I don't believe this. I'm trying to tell you something important and you don't want to listen to me. Why is that? What? Are you afraid I may have figured it out?" Sam's voice rang across the grassy area and reached Dean's ears, testing his patience.

Dean kept his back toward Sam, head tilted. He really didn't feel like arguing. "Well what then?"

Sam bit his lip. Was it right to tell Dean about the weird dreams of the past? Or would he just make a joke about it? Brush it off as nothing? Incredibly ironic as it is, Dean can be a bit of a sceptic when it comes to Sam's visions. What with all the stuff Dean's seen you'd think he'd be open to anything.

"Ok man, but you gotta take me seriously." Sam's eyes were earnest. He had to tell him. This thing wasn't going to solve itself and the brothers only worked well together when everything, or most things, were out in the open.

"I've been having dreams."

Dean's face went grave. "Nightmares?"

Sam felt a grin forming on his lips. "No, not nightmares."

"Nobody died? Well, that's a relief."

"No, nothing like that," Sam explained. "I think... I think it was off the past."

Dean stared at Sam. "The past?"

Sam looked at his brother intently, his facing speaking for him.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

Dean gaped. "What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure. But if we're ever going to find out, we gotta find this girl."

"Ok, we got a lead. I'm not going to question that." Dean's eyes bounced from side to side as his mind processed the new information. Sam waited patiently for the prognosis.

"Where's that piece of paper?" Dean asked. Sam widened his eyes and then quickly fumbled about for the wallet.

Dean quickly took it and pulled out the paper. "Ha!" He said with a huge satisfied grin. "I love when things fall together!"

"What?" Sam cried impatiently.

"It's an invoice," Dean smiled proudly. "First payment on an apartment here in Denver. Seems your friend was planning on staying for awhile longer than we were."

"Does it have the address on it?" Sam asked eagerly.

Dean frowned at his brother. "Dude, are you serious?" Then he smacked Sam with the paper. "Come on!" And he continued making his way back to the car.

**Remember!! Tell me what you think! I just gotta know!! Just gotta! ;) Please submit your reviews if you wish me to post the next chapter!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok it's been a really long time since I've posted anything. All the same I hope this chapter's a good read )**

"Here you go honey."

"Thanks," Mia accepted the cup of coffee from the young, unshaven gentleman with a pretty smile.

"No problem," he replied. "Weather's been real nasty this past week. Can't have you catching cold now." His fingers brushed against her hand.

Mia pulled away bringing the steaming cup to her lips. "Huh," she smirked to herself. "I can handle the cold," she said.

"So," the young man said. "Where did you last see this wallet of yours? If you don't end up finding it anytime soon, maybe I could buy you dinner?"

Mia's head suddenly filled with giggling. He was a sweet guy to buy her coffee but this was just so typical. "The coffee's fine for now thanks."

The man sat back in the diner booth feeling defeated.

"The wallet's not important. Nothing in it," Mia took another sip of coffee. "Plus, I'm going to be coming into some money soon."

"Oh yeah?" the man tried to act interested again. "You got a job then? Planning on settling in Denver?"

"I'm not one to attach myself to one place for too long. Thanks again for the coffee," Mia took another sip then left the half empty cup on the table. She left the diner without another word.

Outside the street was bustling with inner city madness. The sun had disappeared behind the high rises a little while ago and it was finally getting dark. Mia zipped her leather jacket up to block out the chill and then, stuffing her hands in its pockets, began walking up the street.

This was the third night since she had left the hospital. Ever since then she'd made sure to stay close to her apartment. The nurse had said she had fainted from fatigue but Mia knew that wasn't true. She knew something bad had happened but she couldn't remember what. Something was very different; she could feel it inside her. It's like that uncomfortable feeling you get when you experience something new for the first time. Like going to a new school, or moving to a new town. Big things like that that take you out of your comfort zone. Except on a much higher and scarier level.

She felt something changing; it kept twitching in her finger tips, itching to get out. That's why she had to get back to the apartment. Being indoors and away from people was best. But as Mia walked away from the crowded inner streets of Denver and made her way back to her tiny apartment the twitching moved to the back of her neck. Mia stopped walking. A tingling, ice cold shiver then ran along her spinal column. The street she was on was well lit but people were scarce. Mia's eyes scanned back and forth. Then another shiver began to repeat the action; slowly wrapping itself round her spine, slithering down its length. Her muscles tensed as she quickly spun around, fists clenched.

Voices started speaking from around the corner. Mia unclenched her fists. It was just a bunch of college party goers. Nothing she couldn't handle. She rolled her eyes and continued on her route.

* * *

The scent was still fresh; fresh enough to block out the musty smell of old apartment. Electricity, invisible to the human eye, was buzzing through everything. It ran like sparkling vines along the walls and gave all of the furniture a soft but radiant glow. Only a very powerful being, or creature, could leave a trail like this behind.

A shadowy figure glided through the apartment. It lifted its head and sniffed the air absorbing the white energy. A smirk spread across the figure's lips. It moved to the living room window and gazed down onto the street. The moonlight illuminated its silhouette. Suddenly, the figure's super sensitive nose caught a different sent – its head jerked sharply toward the door.

The door opened easily, its lock was cheap and useless. It swung open slowly with an eerie creak. Yellow light from the hallway poured into the room pushing back the shadows. Dark shapes appeared to move away from the light.

The brothers entered the apartment cautiously, the floorboards beneath the worn carpet made creaking noises under foot. The apartment was small and scarce of furniture; obviously barely lived in. Dean reached round and pulled out a pistol that was tucked into the back of his jeans. Sam closed the door behind him, not noticing a dark shape moving across the ceiling. It slipped out of the room just as the door closed and the room was flooded with darkness once again.

Dean pulled out a flashlight. "Start searching," he said. The brothers split up.

Sam's eyes slowly began to adjust to the black. Through the dim light Sam found his way to a narrow hallway. The apartment truly was tiny. At the end of the hall was a window that connected to the fire escape. White moonlight lit the edges of two doorways either side of the window. Sam decided on the right door first.

The door was a jar. Sam pushed it open and found a single bed in one corner and some mattered cushions and blankets in another. He pulled out his own flashlight letting the light fall on a large duffle bag that was occupying the foot of the bed. Outside the room the bathroom door creaked as Dean continued his search. Sam slowly reached over to search the duffle bag. As he did he felt a tingling feeling touch his finger tips. It grew stronger when they brushed the zip of the bag.

"Ow!" Sam cursed under his breath.

"Find anything?" Dean whispered from the hall.

"Uh, just a bag and some old bedding," Sam replied shaking the pain from his finger.

"What ya do?" Dean asked walking up beside him.

"Just static."

"Man, this place is a dump," Dean said walking over to the bedroom window and taking a look out at the lovely view of, yes you guessed it, a dark and dank alleyway. "You can only get so much with credit card fraud. Your friend defiantly didn't want to arose any suspicion when she payed for this place." Dean smirked.

"You're not kidding," Sam agreed as he carefully went through the duffle bag. "I don't understand why anyone – excluding us – would choose to live this way."

"Maybe she's on the run," Dean suggested. "Got into it with the law. There are many possibilities Sam. Just coz she's pretty doesn't mean she's suppose to be picturesque."

Sam stopped what he was doing and looked up. "What's the connection?"

Sam looked at his brother pondering the question. He frowned when he saw Dean's lips moving.

"What?" he asked Dean.

Dean gave a strange look at his brother and appeared to repeat himself but still made no sound.

Then an image flashed in front of Sam's eyes. It was so fast and abrupt that he staggered for a moment. Dean's concerned face came back into focus but only for a second or two. Sam pressed his fingers to his forehead as more images started to appear. It was like the first time.

_Random images of strange people blurred together with different locations. Cities, small towns, highways – lots of highways – endless back roads and wild landscapes. But then the images started to melt away and now all that was left flashing was intense whiteness. It was blinding and hot. Before Sam felt like he wouldn't be able to stand the heat anymore, that he might pass out, the strange vision vanished. What replace it though wasn't consciousness…it was a woman, with dark hair wearing a leather jacket. She was standing on the sidewalk outside this apartment building…_

"Sam!" Dean's voice broke the barrier and Sam snapped back into reality.

Sam felt the sweat trickling down his face, could feel his lungs swelling in his chest. He gasped for air.

"She's coming," he choked.

"What?" Dean tilted his head slightly.

"The girl," Sam shook his head causing beads of sweat to fly in all directions. "Mia, she's on her way home. She'll be here soon."

"Whoa, you sure?"

Sam answered with a slight nod, oxygen still escaping him.

Dean started for the door. "Good. Let's get some answers."

Sam practically tripped over himself as he came down the hall. "Wait Dean."

Dean turned shoving his gun back into his jeans.

"We can't just sit her down and have a little chat," Sam reasoned.

"Why not? She's a witness," Dean shot back. "We'll just ask her nicely what she saw the other night." Dean turned and made for the door. "It'll make things move a hell of a lot faster."

* * *

Mia fumbled around trying to get her keys into the lock. Her jacket was bulging, cans of soup digging into her side. Down the hall she heard footsteps approaching. Without moving her head she noticed a man walking towards her. He looked about six foot with macho good looks; broad shoulders, worn jacket, rough complexion.

Finally the lock clicked and she kicked the door open. A can of soup fell out of her jacket hitting the floor. A shadow moved behind her and she felt someone reach down and pick up the can. Mia turned around and found a young man smiling at her innocently and holding her soup.

"You dropped this," he said, his dark hair hanging over his intriguing eyes.

Mia smiled back, yet noticed that the other man was now leaning against the wall. Her stare returned to the younger man who was much taller and had smoother features. She squinted at him.

"You're that guy from the park."

The guy didn't say anything and the other one didn't move. Something didn't feel right. _Who are these guys? And why are they outside my apartment? _Mia thought.

Mia slowly backed into her apartment keeping one eye on each of them. She let the groceries she had hidden under her jacket fall to the ground. Quickly she went to shut the door but a strong arm barred her way. The first man had jumped in the doorway, throwing his arm against the door. Without a second thought Mia turned on her heels and headed down the hallway.

She threw herself at the window and began fumbling around with the latch. She heard shouts behind her as she hopped through. The fire escape wobbled and squeaked with every pounding footstep downward. Suddenly it shook violently throwing Mia to one side. Three stories below the solid concrete floor awaited the impact of a nimble and frail body, ready to snap every single bone into shards. But Mia grabbed the rail with both hands, catching herself before she was thrown over the side. Above her she saw only one man had scrabbled through the window and was now descending the staircase. Mia drew in breath and then propelled herself forward. She raced all the way down until her feet hit solid floor.

Adrenaline pumping she continued sprinting as fast as she could – out onto the sidewalk and then quickly dashing across the street, avoiding traffic as best she could. Her dark eyes widened in panic as a taxi screeched to a halt inches before hitting her. Her hands slammed down hard on its hood stopping her forward motion. She moved clumsily out of its way while the driver berated her through the windshield. Once safely on the opposite sidewalk, puffing heavily, she looked across the street. Her eyes met with her pursuer; he was trapped on the other side.

Mia smiled mischievously at his frustrated expression. Then she took off.

**Any feedback on this chapter would be greatly appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here's chapter 9. We've gone back in time a few minutes. Hope you like it!**

Dean had just ducked round the corner of the hall by the time Mia reached her door. The sound of keys jingling met his ears and he decided to make his move.

He entered round the corner trying to act casual. As he approached Mia she opened the door, appearing slightly agitated. Something fell out from under her jacket. That's when Sam decided to swoop in and play Prince Charming.

"You dropped this," he said handing Mia a can of soup. _A bit obvious sweetheart. Stuffing soup down your jacket. _Dean thought to himself, getting comfortable against the wall.

Glancing over Dean saw a slender hand reach out and take the soup. All the time Sam was standing there with his big goofy grin on his face. _God man. Play a little hard to get. _Dean rolled his eyes. _Hurry up with the flirting and just get to the point!_

"You're the guy from the park," Mia replied, suspicion underlining her tone of voice.

Dean knew they couldn't let her shut her door. They needed to get some information out of her. But it looked like she wasn't going to fall for Sammy's act this time. Without another moments hesitation Dean moved in.

His muscles flexed against Mia's weight as she attempted to slam the door shut. Soon realising she was no match, physically, for Dean she turned and bolted down the hall.

"Shit," Dean muttered, falling into the apartment. "Sam quick! Head her off!" Dean shouted back to his brother.

"But Dean!" Sam tried to reason, yelling at his brother's back.

"Just do it Sam!"

Mia had already made it out the window and was heading down the fire escape. Dean tried desperately to fit through the window, but it was a bit of a struggle. Sam gaped at his brother.

"Man, I hope you know what you're doing," he said, more to himself. Quickly he ran back down the hall to the stairwell. Skipping steps he made it to the bottom in a flash. He scrambled to the entrance and then burst out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean cried as a car flew within inches of him. "I'm in pursuit here!" Dean moved backward to the safety of the sidewalk. Safely on the other side of the road he noticed Mia, smiley cheekily at him. He gave an insecure laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah good one Dean. This was _not_ part of the plan."

Traffic started to thin and Dean finally made it across the street, but Mia had taken off. Dean cursed severely. After a few seconds of kicking and cursing at himself he continued running, turning north at an intersection heading further into town.

* * *

Mia pressed her nose against the cold glass of the coffee shop window. She peered down the street searching. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought to herself, trying to get some perspective.

"Can I get you anything?" A waitress asked politely.

Mia stood abruptly, eyes still looking out the window. "No." She said flatly, and then left the sanctuary of the coffee shop.

Looking down the street she couldn't see the guy anymore. Plus she wasn't getting any shivers down her spine, which should be a good thing, yet her eyes still darted from side to side every now and then.

Mia merged with the crowd and continued up the street. The large group of people stopped at a cross walk, waiting for the little green man to appear. Mia stood there, rocking back and forth on her heals, waiting anxiously. The tingling in her finger tips started to move through her hands now, following the veins up her forearms.

"Come on, come _on_," she mumbled under her breath.

The light turned green and the crowd started to move. As Mia stepped off the curb to cross the street someone brushed against her left side.

A hand clamped round her arm.

"Don't run." The voice insisted. "I just need to talk to you."

Mia felt his hot breath tickling her ear. She flexed her fingers. The man casually led Mia across the street, still mingling inside the crowd of people as if nothing was wrong. His touch was gently but it still made Mia anxious. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but this whole situation was making her a little… angry. No, actually it was making her VERY angry.

In one quick motion the tingling feeling turned into fire, it sped up her arms and flowed into her eyes. She turned her head sharply, eyes flashing a fierce blue. She ripped the man's hand off her and shoved him away. Her penetrating eyes glared at him. That's when she realised the two men from her apartment were still after her. The taller one started back at her, an expression of amazement and perhaps fear on his young face. The crowd parted, jumping out of the way of the two, pointing and staring in bemusement. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline surged through her. The burning ceased. Her muscles tensed. Power rushed to every part of her body telling her to use it. Fight!

But as Mia looked into his eyes she felt unsteady. Memories flooded into her mind. Memories from three nights ago…

_Mia's neck started to tickle. It ran down the length of her spine. A light breeze ruffled the hair hanging round her face. She was walking down a deserted street but for some reason she felt hot and sweaty. Her pockets were bulging and clinking. She put her hands over them stopping the hundreds of coins she had stolen, from a collection box in a shop, from making so much noise. Inside her jacket she secured the cash she had swipe from an ATM. (Who knew those machines don't like lighting)_

_She remembered – she had been running. She'd ducked through back streets and alleyways making sure no one saw her. The whole time her head had been buzzing. Every now and then a building or street lost its lights. Weird. Usually when she caused blackouts or short circuits that was it for her abilities until the energy built up again. But for some reason, tonight, she couldn't turn it off. _

_Mia ducked down another alleyway. The hairs on her neck were still prickling. She had made sure no one was following her, but she couldn't ignore this feeling. Her breath cut short. _

_She threw herself round the corner, fists clenched. _

"_Who the hell are you and why are you following me?" she asked angrily._

_A man was standing there. He was wearing dark coloured clothes and a creepy expression. He had one hand in his jacket pocket and the other one holding a gun._

"_Give me your wallet," he said. ", and I promise I won't have to hurt you."_

_Mia's throat went dry. The man moved forward and forced her into the alleyway. _

"_Listen," she tried to reason with the man. "I'm a run away. I don't have any cash." _

"_Please," the man spat. " Someone walking around in a leather jacket as good looking as that has to be loaded."_

"_Huh, good point." Mia gave a nervous laugh. "Ok, you're not going to believe this but, it's not mine. I stole it."_

"_Shut up!" The man shoved Mia backward. She hit the alley wall hard. _

_He moved in closer again and pressed the gun to Mia's temple. _

"_Give-me-all-your-cash." His voice was low and deliberate. _

_Mia's breathing quickened. Her heartbeat started racing. She felt something rising from within. Something powerful. _

_Suddenly the alleyway was filled with light. White lightning erupted from Mia's own eyes. The man screamed and shrunk down in a protective ball. Mia looked at him with a fierce and threatening expression. Her eyes glowed. White sparks dripped from her finger tips. _

"_Get-the hell-away-from ME!" Another burst of lightning shot from her eyes toward the cowering man._

_The gun went flying… and so did the creep._

**Please let me know what you think. I hope it's all making sense. I promise all will be revealed shortly. I just keep getting all these new and exciting ideas that just keep stretching out the story. I didn't plan on doing another flashback scene but hey! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Man, those last two chapters were so easy to write - and fun! But I had some trouble with the end of this one. So, I don't know how good it is. I love action scenes!! But I had to start getting to the point. I'd say I'm about half way through the story at this point, but we'll see. **

Voices started screaming.

Sam threw himself at Mia. The hanging traffic light exploded in a mass of fiery sparks. It came crashing down on top of where Mia had been standing. Sam and Mia crash landed on the sidewalk.

"Whoa, are you alright?" A concerned onlooker asked.

Mia lay on the ground; Sam's arm was pinned underneath her.

"Mia!" Sam tried to wake her. "Mia, open you eyes!" His gentle touch brushed the side of her face, but her eyes remained closed.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Another onlooker screamed.

Sam lay there next to Mia, afraid to move her. He gazed down at her. _Did she just…blow up that street light? _Gently Sam moved his fingers from her cheek. They slide down her neck, searching for a pulse.

Then agile fingers clamped round his hand. Mia opened her eyes, they still mirrored electric blue.

Sam sighed with relief. "Everyone step back." He commanded. "Can you wal- AH!"

A painful shock shot through Sam's hand – the one Mia had her fingers dug into. He pulled back and Mia got up. Sam blinked twice as he noticed white sparks igniting from her finger tips.

She took one last look at him then ran.

Quickly Sam lashed out and tried to grab her hand. He slipped and missed, watching her run across the street. He sighed. Tonight was not going according to plan. But really, when does it ever?

Sam didn't have to force himself to get up. He sprung to his feet and followed after Mia. After what he just saw more questions were spewing into his head. A lot more. And she was the key to answering them.

* * *

Dean stepped out from around the corner, blocking Mia's path. She caught sight of him at the last minute, stopping inches short of his face.

"Going somewhere sweetheart?" Dean flashed his cheeky grin at her. "Thought you'd lost me didn't ya?"

"Get out of my way." Mia's eyes literally sparked.

"Whoa!" Dean moved back an inch at the sight of her white pupils. "What the hell – " Dean held his gaze, brushing off his anxiety. "I'm not going anywhere."

He looked down at Mia into her fierce, icy blue eyes. She only stood a couple of inches shorter than Dean, so she came off more intimidating than most girls. Plus, Dean sensed that this chick had a supernatural quality. And he wasn't prepared for that.

"Trust me," she said after a moment of glaring, "you do not want to make me angry."

Dean gulped nervously. "Oh I'm pretty sure you're right."

Mia tilted her head and looked Dean up and down with her glowing eyes. Dean tried to swallow the lump in his throat with no success.

"But you see the thing is," Dean began, "I've got a job to do, and it turns out… you're it."

In one quick motion Dean had spun Mia around and held her in a one arm embrace. He whipped out his gun and lightly placed it against her cheek, making sure she couldn't turn her head and shoot laser beams (or whatever) from those freaky eyes of hers at him. Having said that, sparks started to fly from the powerlines above their heads and the EMF detector started vibrating like crazy in Dean's back pocket. It was oddly stimulating.

"Let me go now!" Mia demanded, struggling against Dean's firm grip.

"Hell no honey." Dean tried to manoeuvre them into the shadows more and get away from any pedestrians who might want to intervene. "I guess it's safe to say you're not an innocent witness anymore," Dean said to himself.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Mia's breathing started to quicken. "Take your hands off me now or I _swear_ I'll hurt you."

Dean's lips spoke softly right by her ear. "Wait. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then let me go."

"I can't do that. You'll run off again."

The hairs on Mia's arms started to prickle; the tingling sensation began to grow again. "You won't have a choice."

"Dean!" Sam shouted, finally catching up to the two. He skidded to a halt in front of them. "What are you doing?"

"Improvising!" Dean replied, agitatedly.

Suddenly a transformer exploded above their heads. It rained sparks of debris down on them. Dean made the mistake of using his pistol hand to shield both his and Mia's faces. That's when Mia jabbed her elbow into Dean's stomach. She hit him hard and fast, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oof!" He doubled over allowing Mia to break free.

She ran without thinking and propelled herself right into Sam. Sam grabbed her by both wrists.

"Mia wait!"

She stopped struggling, and looked up at Sam.

"That's your name isn't it? Your real name?" Sam asked, still breathing heavily after all the running and commotion.

"How–"

"We're not here to hurt you." Sam continued. "None of this was supposed to happen tonight. We only wanted to talk. Get some answers."

Mia starred at Sam, also still puffing from the mad dash through Downtown Denver.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Mia finally spoke up.

"My name's Sam and that's my brother Dean." Sam explained releasing Mia from his grip. Mia turned around and looked at Dean. He was standing, slightly bent over, with his right arm across his stomach.

"Hi-ya." He said, wincing.

"What kind of answers were you after?" She asked looking at Dean's gun.

"Dean's interrogation approach is less than subtle." Sam offered, looking at Dean with a disapproving glint.

Dean straightened himself up and secured the gun in the back of his jeans. "Ha that's right. Blame the guy with the gun! But what about the one with laser beams in her eye sockets!?" Dean looked at Mia. "You mind explaining that little trait of yours?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" she spat back, starting to tense up again.

"Like hell you don't! You almost got us both killed just then!"

"Dean!" Sam stepped in between the two. "Just back off."

Dean turned away, grinding his teeth down to the gums.

"What the hell is going on?" Mia said, slowly backing away from the two.

"Ok look," Sam turned to face Mia. "There are a lot of things that need to be said but this really isn't the place to get into all that."

"Well I'm not going anywhere with either one of you." Mia said. The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, her leg muscles flexed, preparing to run again.

Nobody said anything for a few moments. Everyone was still. It was like a Mexican Standoff.

Sam spoke first. He had to gain her trust somehow. "You've been in the hospital recently. A few days ago you checked out?"

Mia frowned, slightly, at him.

"Dean and I took you there. We found you passed out in the middle of a street." He said, honestly. "Do you remember?"

She didn't.

Sam continued. "That night we were looking for something. We were following these blackouts and we ended up in the middle of some old neighbourhood."

Mia didn't say anything, but kept listening.

"A man was thrown into the middle of the street... by lightning. We thought it was a spirit or something… But it was you."

**Review! Review! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**And finally here's Chapter 11. I'm starting to struggle with this story at the moment. There are a few ideas still swimming about in my head but I'm having a bit of trouble putting them to paper - or rather to computer. Any input, advice, suggestions would be greatly appreciated and helpful. I hope you like this next installment, if not though tell me why. Thanks guys!**

_The screaming came out of nowhere. It hit Mia's ears like a rock. She felt her insides wrench._

_Then she saw him – the man in the car. _

_The screaming was coming from him. He was trapped! All around him white energy was tearing at the vehicle's exterior. The whole street was being ripped to shreds. Street lights exploded, trash cans and debris were tossed like napkins down the length of the street. _

_Mia's right hand felt tight. She held it at arms length out in front of her. She tried to pull her fingers in, to close her hand, but the force was too strong now. It needed to be released. _

"_Don't fight it." A voice said. _

_Tears were streaming from her eyes. The intense heat was flowing from her body through her opened hand. It was killing that poor man. _

"_Don't fight it." The voice said again. "It feels good, doesn't it? All that energy. It's enticing…deep down you know you desire it."_

_A hand slipped over Mia's right shoulder. Its fingers tip toed down her arm. The figure was cast in shadow, or maybe it wasn't really there. But its firm grip felt real enough. Its fingers had clamped round her wrist. _

_The figure yanked her arm, pulling her toward him. The white energy clicked off like a light switch. Everything became dark… and still._

_Mia blinked in the black but couldn't make out the stranger's shape. Yet she still felt his strong grip on her wrist. "Give into it…"_

Mia opened her eyes.

She stared at the ceiling. A few seconds past and then realisation hit her. She was inside… her apartment? Mia sat up and looked around. The room was still kind of dark. Light was trying to peek through the closed curtain. Yep. She was in her apartment. Her bedroom to be precise.

_A dream? _She pondered. _Was it all just a dream? _Her mind felt fuzzy. This short term memory loss thing was not cool. Had she been in her apartment all night? What about… Mia pressed her fingers to her temples and began to move them in little circles.

That's when she heard it.

Something was breathing. She could hear it now that she was fully awake. She propped herself on her knees and then cautiously crawled to the end of her bed. The breathing began to get louder. Mia reached the end of her bed and peered over the edge.

"What the – ?!"

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and felt himself being pulled up by the collar of his shirt. He stumbled backward and was shoved against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Sam blinked furiously, trying to focus. He had been asleep on the carpeted floor. Talk about your rude awaking. Now he had his back pressed against a wall.

"Ease up!" He said. "I was just sleeping."

"In my apartment!" The two fists pressed against his chest tightened their grip on his shirt.

"Yes." Sam felt his stomach tighten. He could have easily shoved Mia off him, but he didn't want to give her anymore reason not to trust him. Falling asleep on her bedroom floor wasn't a great start.

"Why are you here?!" Mia demanded. She was seriously pissed, but so far wasn't blowing any fuses. "I told you last night to stay the hell away from me!"

Sam looked down at Mia, her body close to his. A sudden smile ran across his face at the memory of his "dream" about Mia's past.

"What are you smiling at?" She said, less aggressive.

Sam quickly brushed off the smile. "Nothing," he said. "But you have to just listen to me."

"Fine." She released him and stepped back watching him warily. "Tell me what the hell you're doing here?"

"Ok, first you gotta know that what I told you last night was true. All of it."

"Even the part about you and your "brother" being ghost busters?"

Sam smiled again. "I guess you could call it that."

"You're insane," she said matter-of-factly.

"No," Sam continued. "I'm not.

Mia didn't reply she just looked at him, considering whether or not she could trust him.

"Ok, Dean, my brother, and I hunt supernatural beings. We've been travelling all over America for the last year tracking supernatural phenomenon. We've saved countless people from evil creatures that you never knew existed." Sam paused for a moment, waiting to see Mia's reaction. "You can't tell me you don't find that even the slightest bit possible after what you can do?"

Mia backed away ever so slightly. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I have hunch."

"What do you want from me?" Mia asked. "You say you're not going to hurt me, but then you tell me – with a straight face I might add – that you exterminate ghosts for a living."

"We don't get paid to do what we do. And you appear to be very much human to me."

"So what? You're here to _save_ me?" Mia said, sounding very sceptic.

Sam didn't answer. He wanted to ask her so many questions, about her past, to find out if she had any connection with the demon. Like Sam did. But Mia didn't seem like she was going to give in.

Sam gave a meek smile. "I should go," he said. And he made for the bedroom door.

Mia watched him.

Sam didn't look back; instead he walked up the hall and went straight for the front door. As he reached for the knob a prickly sensation caressed his finger tips. Sam hesitated, pulling his hand back. He turned around and found Mia standing at the end of the hall.

"Did you – ?"

"How did you know my name?" She cut him off.

Sam hesitated again, unsure whether or not to reveal his own unique abilities to her. It already seemed like she was having a hard enough time believing in ghosts. Throw in a psychic and that might just push her off the edge.

"I, ah – found your wallet," he admitted.

Mia frowned at him. "Don't play games with me." She snapped. "If you really are trying to gain my trust then I should warn you you're skating on thin ice as it is. And screwing with me isn't going to help!" Her toned was sharp. "Besides, if you did take my wallet you would have assumed the name on my driver's licence was my real name."

Sam shifted his weight, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, cough it up! We both know you're not stupid. So, tell me – How did you know my _real_ name?" She spoke the question again slowly; making sure each word was precise so there was no more confusion.

Sam looked at Mia, not answering at first. Mia was frozen on the spot, her eyes glaring into his, waiting impatiently for his response. Sam dropped his gaze and noticed Mia's hands were balled into fists and shook with the tiniest of vibrations. She was trembling, but only slightly.

"You're shaking," Sam said gently, taking a small step forward. "Are you alright –"

Mia reacted instinctively, taking a step backward. "I'm fine. Answer the question." Her voice was sharp again.

Sam retreated and ran a hand through his dark hair. He looked back at Mia, letting his fringe fall over his eyes. "You're not the only one with unique abilities," he said.

The two remained quiet for some time. Mia looked like she was fighting a losing battle to keep her fists from trembling. Finally she tore her gaze away from Sam's, a flicker of light flashed in her eyes as she did.

"You're having a hard time controlling it, aren't you?" Sam finally spoke up. Sam expected Mia to become defensive again – start telling him off or something. But she kept her face turned slightly away, eyes closed.

"I want to help you Mia," Sam said, taking a step forward again. Mia sensed this, but remained still. "I know what it's like to not know what's happening to you. To feel like you're not in control." He continued to move closer, the gap between them growing thinner with every cautious step. "I just need you to trust me." They were now only a couple of feet apart. Sam held up his hand, offering it to Mia.

Mia's knuckles were white and her head was still turned away. She looked at Sam's open palm through the corner of her eye. She cautiously began to raise a shaking fist, slowly outstretching her fingers and placed her trembling hand in Sam's. Sam smiled his gentle smile and closed his hand around hers. His touch was warm and pleasant. So different from the fiery burn that had coursed through her, expelling lethal energy at whatever got in the way. Mia looked up at Sam now and suddenly the trembling in her hands stopped.

"I haven't touched anyone in a long time," she said. Her eyes dropped to focus on their clasped hands. Sam was moving his thumb in small circles on the back of her hand. "If people get too close... they get hurt."

Sam slowly began to raise his free hand. "It's ok, Mia." His fingers brushed the side of her arm. "You won't hurt me." 

Mia suddenly stiffened. She pulled her hand out of Sam's. "Weren't you leaving." She took a step back and folded her arms across her chest. Her tone had become cold again.

Sam looked taken aback. He set his jaw, forcing himself to swallow all the things he wanted to say to try and convince her to let him help, and gave a slight nod before turning to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello again anyone who is still checking out this story. I can't believe this story is going on 2 years in the making lol It's crazy. I actually wrote this chapter a while ago but didn't publish it coz I had written extra stuff which wasn't finished, but I decided to cut it short and just post this for now. I'll see what I can come up with for the next installment but hopefully this will be sufficient for now =) This story's probably really out dated by now but everytime I get the writer's buzz I keep coming back to this story and am unable to think of different fan fic ideas at this point. But any support given is appreciated and, who knows, may inspire me to write something new. **

**Chapter 12...**

As soon as the lock clicked shut Mia was at the door. She reached out to open it but stop herself just as her finger tips brushed the knob. She sighed deeply, resting her forehead against the door's smooth surface.

Sam leaned his weight against the door with his palm pressed against its acrylic face. He hung his head low and exhaled in defeat. He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He cringed and pressed his nose gently against the door, fighting the urge to knock. He should at least try to apologise, but it was pointless. She'd never let him back in. She didn't let him in in the first place. And Mia wasn't stupid. After hearing what Sam had just told her, not to mention enduring a thrilling pursuit through the city not 12 hours ago, any normal person would have called the police… However Mia was far from normal. That much was clear now. And she obviously preferred staying under the radar. So did the Winchester's.

Sam's forehead creased under the weight of his thoughts. He pushed himself away from Mia's door and silently stormed off, more annoyed at himself than at Mia's cold dismissal.

Mia heard his retreating footsteps head off down the hall. A twinge of regret rippled through her stomach. She felt bad for being so cruel to him. For years now she had been keeping people at a distance. Never making friends, never letting anyone get close, never getting attached. And in all those years it had never been as hard as it was at that moment.

His touch, moments ago, had surprised her. Human contact is a big no no when you're a walking electrical conductor. Yet she was the one at fault. Mia _gave _him her hand and _let _him touch her. What was surprising, though, was that it comforted her. It was almost a relief. All her anxiety and fear that had been rattling her insides all week had disappeared. She actually felt in control and… safe.

Mia shook her head vigorously.

But that was just fool's hope. Don't get attached. Don't stay in one place for too long. Keep a low profile. Those were the three simple rules in which she had lived her life, since she was 16 years old. But those three simple rules kept getting harder and harder to follow as time passed.

Mia bit her lip, and tried to push all thoughts of her lonely life from her mind. It didn't work. A familiar voice whispered in her memory.

"_You can't keep running."_

Mia lifted her head. "Yes I can." She thought to herself.

"_It won't solve anything."_ The memory said.

Mia shut her eyes tight and desperately fought the urge to breakdown into a mess on the floor.

"What then?!" She said this out loud. "Stay here, settle down and then watch someone else die because of me?!"

Something tickled her cheek. It ran slowly down her face until it touched the corner of her mouth. It was wet and tasted salty. Mia quickly pulled her sleeve over her face and roughly wiped away the tears. A tapping sound reached her ears, but Mia didn't need to look up to find the source of the noise. She knew the sound all too well. It was raining; tiny droplets of sorrow repeatedly beating against the window.

"Freakin weather!" Mia spat, before storming off to her bedroom.

"_Give into it…"_ A voice breathed in her ear.

Mia froze, stopping short of the bedroom door. This voice wasn't from her memories… it was from her nightmares.

It spoke again. _"You know you want to..."_

Mia's heart started to race as she spun around on her heels. Nothing. No one. She was alone. Her empty living room lay out before her, but… there was a presence. It shivered its way along her spine.

"_The window,"_ the voice hissed.

Mia's eyes darted to the latch above the window, the one she had made sure to lock when she got home late last night. An invisible force flicked the latch over with a simple click. Mia's eyes widened.

"_Go on…"_ The window shot open. _"Enjoy it… Don't be afraid."_

The voice was hypnotic – its sound was smooth and even with a tantalising feel to it. Mia's finger tips were itching. The seductive whisper tickled her senses promising to fulfil her hidden desires.

"…_Time to play."_ The voice snickered.

The corner of Mia's mouth turned up into a mischievous grin. She moved toward the open window. Swinging one leg over the window sill she pulled herself through easily and took off down the fire escape.

"Time to play."


End file.
